


Of Silver Temptations and Raven Feathers

by blakesparkles



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Anxiety, Dark really likes the boy but is the boy paying attention to him??, Explicit Consent, Fields and Nature, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, Greek gods, Hades but Persephone is out of the game, Innocence, Jack paints and wears a dress, Light Touches, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Obsession, Possessive Behavior, Romance, Sexual Content, Shadows - Freeform, They are both goofs that keep staring at each other, courting, is he tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 14:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16088384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakesparkles/pseuds/blakesparkles
Summary: “For the last time…” Seán sighs while walking into a field of flowers. “I will not paint you.”





	Of Silver Temptations and Raven Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> Hey yall! It's been a little bit over a year since I last showed up in this tag, yeesh! I've been writing Janti a lot lately, I'm more active there, but I've come across this small oneshot that I wrote a year ago, so I decided to finish it because why not!!! I wanted to make something a little different from the usual Hades/Persephone AU. It's very simple but I hope you guys enjoy it! :')

“For the last time…” Seán sighs while walking into a field of flowers. “I will not paint you.”

 

The grass caresses the man’s ankles when he walks and the small breeze hits his dark blue tunic with grace, moving it gently. There’s a soft grunt behind him that he chooses to ignore and he clutches his hands around his canvas and paint supplies carefully instead. The sun is bright in the sky and it is rather welcome over Seán’s porcelain skin. Once again, the human thanks Helio for his beautiful work and he settles down in the middle of a field for another day of work. Birds are chirping and the flowers are growing. There are rabbits here and there around them, and it’s truly serene. If it wasn’t for the constant shadow breathing down his neck, however, Seán would say that everything is perfect.

 

“I don’t understand your stubbornness regarding a simple request,” the deep voice insists. “You’re refusing a wish from a God, my child.”

 

Seán turns around to stare at the figure, finally giving him proper attention. Dark, the god of the Underworld, stands before him in a pitch black tunic with a silver string around his waist. His raven hair moves softly due to the breeze, hitting his forehead every now and then, and his constant glow is barely visible under this sunlight. His red eyes are like rubies and it’s mesmerizing to see. It is not the first time that the god has followed him, nor will it be the last. He’s been always near since finding out about the human, quietly enjoying his work in a field. If not on his human form, then as a raven on the boy’s shoulder. Seán watches him calmly, holding back a sigh, and Dark lifts his chin up while tightening his grip on his silver scepter to show his greatness.

 

“As much as I love having the gods desiring my art pieces… I don’t see myself as a server, nor do I make portraits of such deities,” Seán smiles and keeps his voice kind, not wanting to disrespect such entity. “I hope you understand my own wishes, just like I recognize yours.”

 

The Irishman focuses back on his work and stares at the flowers and trees ahead, planning what he wants in his painting. Dark’s quiet for a while, letting the human be, and Seán holds back the urge to bite his lips. Having the god of the Underworld next to him is, to say the least, nerve wracking. It’s something he still hasn’t gotten used to and it would be odd if he did. The Irishman does his best to be calm and collected in the presence of the gods, but Dark’s been oddly close for a while now and his aura certainly makes Seán on edge. He doesn’t know if that’s a bad thing yet, though. Denying a wish to paint a god was already risky enough, so the human says nothing about Dark’s presence.

 

Seán tries not to tremble too much when his brush touches his white canvas and he doesn’t have to look back to know that Dark is intently watching him with those red eyes of his. The hairs on the back of his neck rise and he clears his throat, knitting his eyebrows. After a moment of concentration, Seán relaxes and paints the beautiful scenery before him. Perhaps, if he ends up liking the result, he shall give it to Demeter as a gift. She certainly will be happy to see her own work of art in a canvas, in a small eternity.

 

A gasp comes out of Seán’s mouth when he feels hands wrapping around his waist and the Irishman turns his head to the side, only to see Dark inches away from his face. The human’s heart beats madly against his ribcage and the god’s smirk gives him goosebumps. They exchange a look and the boy holds his breath. Not trusting his own voice in that moment, Seán gently pushes Dark’s hands away and he shakes his head, blinking a couple of times as if waking up from this daze. The god hums.

 

“Did I startle you?” the raven-haired man chuckles and the human ducks his head to hide redden cheeks. “My apologies. You were not paying attention to me.”

 

“I…” the Irishman whispers. “Don’t do that again.”

 

“Ah, now _you_ can give me orders?”

 

“T-That’s not…”

 

“Relax, my dear.” Dark steps back with an innocent smile. “Very well. Would you kindly entertain me with your voice, then? If you’re still not painting me, I mean.”

 

Seán swallows and runs a hand through his brown locks, taking a deep breath. The human finds himself nodding and Dark bows shortly as a thank you, raven feathers from his tunic swaying with the movement. The Irishman calms down his heart and he speaks whatever comes to his mind in a way to distract the god while he paints. He talks about his village, his friends and what’s been happening lately. It is mostly boring, but Seán does his best to entertain the god with what he knows. Dark’s mostly quiet but he’s paying attention, only humming every now and then.

 

When the sun begins to fall, Seán clears his throat and announces his departure. Dark knits his eyebrows but there’s still grace in his expression, somehow. The Irishman huffs with a smile and shakes his head at the god’s attitude. Every time Seán leaves after another day of work, Dark’s mood seems to drop completely. The mortal should be flattered by this reaction but it actually worries him, to have someone as powerful as Dark so near. He quietly gathers his materials and the being watches him with that gaze, tightening his hold around his scepter.

 

The Irishman says his farewell and turns around to walk back to his small stone house, where a fireplace will keep him warm at night. However, he stops when there’s a hand around his wrist and the brown-haired man looks back at the god. His breath gets caught in his throat and he’s frozen in place, not knowing what to do. Dark pulls him closer in a tender move and Seán doesn’t dare to refuse his touch a second time. The god of the Underworld gazes at him through half-lidded ruby eyes and his grave voice sends shivers down the human’s spine.

 

“Will you paint me tomorrow?” he murmurs and Seán swallows. “Am I not worthy of your gift? Is that it, my child? Is my beauty not enough to entice you?”

 

The Irishman lets out a nervous laugh and shakes his head, not believing on what he hears. “It is _very_ enticing. That’s not the reason for my denial.”

 

“Then what is it, darling?”

 

Seán blinks and stares at him for a quiet moment, admiring the god. Dark’s thumb caresses his wrist and the human inhales deeply when his heart races once again, like birds flapping their wings inside his ribcage and butterflies in his stomach. Up this close, the Irishman notices how the tip of his hair ends as raven feathers and that makes him smile, finding it endearing. The constant glow surrounding the god is more present and strong since the sun is not as high as before, and it’s stunning to look at. The brown-haired man purses his lips and lets his worries turn into words.

 

“I’m afraid that if I do it… I’ll seal my own fate and belong to the gods forever. To immortalize one of you in a painting is like having a part of your soul… They would keep me for their own needs if I do such a thing and I wish none of that. I very much like my freedom.”

 

Dark hums. “And what makes you think I’d do that to you?”

 

“You’re a _god,_ ” Seán huffs. “That’s enough reason to me.”

 

The immortal with raven hair caresses the human’s inner wrist again and pulls Seán even closer until their noses almost touch, murmuring how he wouldn’t do such a thing to a beautiful human like him. Dark’s silky voice makes the Irishman dizzy and he knits his eyebrows at that feeling, wanting not to fall for the god’s temptation. Seán sighs and shakes his head with a light smile while stepping back, away from Dark. The god lets him go this time and the human uses all his strength not to look over his shoulder when he leaves, grass tickling his ankles. He goes home, somehow knowing he will see rubies in his dreams and raven hair.

  


* * *

 

  


It doesn’t surprise him to see Dark again on the next day. A chuckle leaves Seán’s pinkish lips and the breeze moves his brown locks over his forehead while he sets his painting tools like a routine. The god of the Underworld bows before him and Seán flushes, not expecting a respectful act like that coming from an immortal creature. The Irishman half laughs, half bows in return, and starts painting a beautiful scenario while Dark sits on the grass a little ahead. He’s more quiet and Seán finds himself liking his aura more, less tense and more welcome.

 

Seán glances at the glowing creature and he purses his lips, hand itching to take the charcoal out of his art supplies and sketch the god. There’s no point in lying to his own heart about this small desire but Seán fights that urge nonetheless. Instead, he paints lilies on his canvas and feels the earth underneath his feet. Dark leans his head back and closes his eyes, enjoying the sun over his tan skin. The Irishman’s blue eyes gaze at his Adam’s apple and the human swallows, fighting back sinful thoughts in his mind. For the stars, why do gods have to make everything so difficult? Seán just wants to paint in peace. Nothing more.

 

The raven-haired man opens his eyes slowly, as if catching the boy’s thoughts, and he looks at Seán from across the clearing. The human inhales and holds onto his brush a little harder than before, not breaking eye contact. Dark huffs with a smirk and raises an arm towards the Irishman, a gesture to call him closer. There’s a split second where Seán wishes to freeze that holy image just so he could draw it, but it’s gone as soon as it came. The human puts down his tools and gently walks towards the god. Seán extends his arm without thinking, mimicking the gesture, and their hands touch.

 

Dark entwines their fingers and waits for Seán to sit down in front of him, grass brushing against their sides. The raven-haired man murmurs how much he adores the human’s soft skin, so pale under the sun, and Seán blushes. The god smiles and they look at each other for a long time, both of them admiring their beauty in different ways. The Irishman’s stomach does something funny when Dark’s eyes flicker down to his mouth. It’s an odd but comfortable moment, where they just stay quiet in the middle of a clearing, with birds chirping every now and then. Seán sighs and tentatively moves his other hand up to Dark’s face, brushing some strands of hair off his eyes and the god hums. He whispers that the god will be the death of him and Dark fakes a gasp, dramatically putting a hand on his chest as if he’s innocent. It makes the brown-haired man chuckle, eyes turning into half-moons.

 

“I like your laugh,” Dark hums. “Your voice. Your face. All of you.”

 

“That is not true.” Seán ducks his head, too embarrassed. To hear this from a divine creature certainly makes the human’s heart skip a beat.

 

“Ah, it is…” Dark murmurs and lifts the Irishman’s chin with his finger, red eyes glowing even more for a moment. “Do you want me to prove it to you?”

 

Seán’s lips part and his breathing is shallow, barely blinking while he tries to figure it out his heart. The god waits patiently, caressing the human’s cheek, and the Irishman can feel his honey breath from up close.

 

“I…” Seán stutters. “I’m afraid I don’t know...”

 

The god of the Underworld hums once more and his hand falls from the boy’s face, leaning back with his arms. Seán’s eyes flutter and he looks down, wondering if he lost an opportunity. Dark surprises the Irishman by inviting him to a feast tonight, an event where the gods will meet and pretend to like each other. The boy knits his eyebrows, not believing it. A human? In an immortal festivity? The raven-haired man insists that it is often common for them to bring whoever they want, whether they’re mortal or not. Seán looks at him through long eyelashes, thinking about it. Dark smiles, brushing his knuckles on the human’s cheek for a moment, as if soothing his thoughts. The brown-haired man huffs.

 

“I have nothing to wear.”

 

“Worry not, my dear,” Dark says. “When you go to your home tonight, you shall see a gift from me. Will you accept at least this small request of mine?”

 

Seán smiles, not being able to stop himself, and he nods. The god is pleased and he kisses the human’s forehead, telling him to go. The Irishman’s heart skips a beat but he is slow when gathering his materials, not wanting to look so excited. He never thought to be in a place surrounded by gods. It is an honor. He may talk to a few of them here and there, but it was never like this. He’s looking forward to see Demeter and talk to her about her work, that is so inspiring to him. Dark watches him go and Seán’s consumed by anxiety, yet expectation. The brown-haired man does take his time to organize his supplies when he’s back home, lighting a couple of candles when night begins to fall. He enters his bedroom and he stops on his tracks, lips parting at the sight.

 

He sees a dress over his bed and it’s as dark as the sky, ending with raven feathers and silver details. Séan gasps and he touches it, feeling how soft it is. Before he takes it all in properly, he turns around and seeks a small wooden tub to fill it with water. He will not dare to touch that garment with dirty hands anymore and he wants to clean himself. The human washes his face and his body, scrubbing the dirty and dry paint off his skin. By the time he has dried himself, his heart has calmed down and he approaches his bed with a clearer mind. Seán takes the dress in his hands, walking nude to be in front of a full-body mirror, and he gets dressed with care.

 

The Irishman’s collarbones are exposed, but there are raven feathers on his shoulders that go down to his arms. When he raises them a bit in the air, it appears that he has wings himself, and it is beautiful. Whenever he moves, silver shines, and the dress is rather translucent but dark in the right places. It is sensual and yet respectful, hiding private parts. Seán turns around to look at his back, half of it exposed as well, and there’s a silver exoskeleton in the shape of his spine. It almost looks like he’s in black and white, skin so milky like and pitch black dress. He likes the thin layers on the bottom, mixed with the feathers. It’s breathtaking and he never thought Dark would give him something like this. The Irishman looks at the edge of his bed, seeing black sandals that would wrap around his thighs, but he chooses to stay barefoot.

 

There’s a sound in the air that calls his attention and he knows it’s the god outside. Seán walks out of his home only to gasp, seeing Dark on top of a black animal. It’s a horse and raven hybrid. It has claws for feet and a beak for a mouth. It’s eyes are completely red and it grunts upon Seán’s presence, whipping his tail. The god pats it and goes back down to see the human up close. Dark’s not carrying his scepter but he has a small silver crown that kisses his forehead, gown open just enough to reveal his chest. The god bows and the human holds his dress to do the same, both grinning. Dark takes his hand, saying he’s gorgeous and that the gods should be jealous of such beauty, and Seán blushes deeply. The being’s hands hold his waist and he lifts the boy in the air, helping him get on the horse.

 

The brown-haired man pats the animal, smiling at how marvelous it looks, and Dark sits behind him. Seán feels safe in his arms and they follow their path towards the feast. He likes feeling the cold wind on his face, moving his dress, and Dark’s chest is pressed against his back. It’s a comfortable silence between them and it does take a moment for them to arrive at a beautiful castle, but Seán does not complain. He welcomes the ride, passing through the forest, and he looks up at the architecture. No doubt this is not visible for mere humans and Dark must be allowing him to see it. They only stop when they’re practically inside, up in a hill, and the human snorts, noticing some gods already turning their heads to look at them.

 

“You’re bragging.”

 

Dark hums and helps him go down just like before. “Shouldn’t I? To have someone like you by my side is quite something, dear. I want them to see you.”

 

Seán shakes his head and he pats the horse once more before the creature turns into shadows. Dark guides him in a large lobby and everything shines like gold, faint music in the air. It’s ethereal and the brown-haired man is self-conscious of his nature, walking barefoot. The god of the Underworld seems unphased by the looks and he walks with his chin up, as if he’s proud of what he’s doing. They reach a ballroom, surrounded by gods, and the Irishman recognizes Demeter right away. Her green outfit and ginger hair are like a beacon between all this gold and luxury, and the raven-haired man sighs. Seán kisses his cheek before politely leaving, and Dark grins, letting him. The boy smiles bright at his friend and she welcomes him, offering a glass of wine.

 

He meets Persephone.

 

“Hades has found someone else to follow around, I see.”

 

She has golden hair and rosy cheeks, light eyelashes and pale skin. Her dress is pure white and she’s wearing a flower crown that was no doubt made by her mother. He takes a sip of his drink and purses his lips, saying he didn’t know about said thing.

 

“He is courting you,” Demeter adds, both carrying a smile on their faces, and he blushes. “Do you fancy him?”

 

“He wants me to make a portrait of him,” Seán says instead. “It will not happen, I’m afraid.”

 

They all giggle but it somehow feels like they know something that he doesn’t. He follows more gossips, trying not to be taken by his thoughts, and his gaze meets Dark’s from across the room. The Irishman breaks eye contact and distracts himself by meeting other deities. Helio shines bright and Aphrodite’s beauty is inimaginable. He can’t even describe it. The boy excuses himself to be with Dark at some point, black dress softly dragging on the floor, and the raven-haired man eats grapes with him. They dance and Seán buries his face in the crook of his neck, bodies so close and warm. Demeter’s words won’t leave his mind during the party but he does his best to enjoy it, smiling at the tan man and eating delicious food.

 

It is late into the night when they leave and Seán’s heart is full, so happy to be part of something like this. Even if it was just this one time. Dark touches his waist when they walk away, a possessive touch that makes him shiver, and the god calls for his creature to take them. Seán sighs and he asks for the being to stop by the clearing. He doesn’t want to go back home with these thoughts in his mind, not after having such a loving time there.

 

“Will you take me to yourself if I keep denying your wishes?” he whispers once their feet touch the grass.

 

Dark stares at him and, in the night, his red eyes show cast fear in his heart. Instead, the brown-haired man sees a hint of affection and loneliness. He steps forward, noses almost touching, and that honey breath hits the boy’s face again. It’s delightful.

 

“I will not part you of your freedom,” Dark murmurs, cupping Seán’s face and rubbing his cheeks with his thumbs. “I’ll only have you if your heart desires.”

 

“Ah, by the stars…” the human laughs. “Why is it so easy for me to believe in you? To trust you? Is it a spell you’ve trapped me under?”

 

The raven-haired man smirks and the Irishman stares at his dimples, biting his bottom lip. “Perhaps it is you who casted a spell, for I like you more than I should. I still want to prove it to you...”

 

The man with the blue eyes chuckles, feeling Dark’s arms wrapping around him and pulling him impossibly close. Their hips and chest touch, and he runs his hands through the god’s hair. The being closes his eyes at the feeling, humming, and Seán’s heart beats against his ribcage. It’s so endearing to have a deity like this. He tentatively leans forward, just to brush his lips against the being’s. They both open their mouths to gasp, smiling a little, and their noses touch. Their beards scratch when they move, just breathing into their scents first, and Seán likes teasing the god. The human swallows and finally adds pressure, leaving a chaste kiss on Dark’s lips. Too light to feel any taste.

 

“Prove it,” the boy whispers. “Prove it that you like me for who I am.”

 

Dark caresses Seán’s hair for a moment before leaning forward, capturing their lips into a new and strong kiss. The Irishman gasps, clutching his hands on the god’s tunic, and a spark runs through his body. The boy’s heart beats faster, part of him not believing on what’s happening, and he tilts his head to deepen the kiss. Their tongues brush and the taste of honey invades the human’s mouth. He moans and lets the god guide them to sit down on the grass, human on his lap. The Irishman wraps his arms around the other’s neck and moans once more, beards brushing. The raven-haired man runs his hands on the boy’s back, feeling him, and Seán breaks the kiss to bury his face in the crook of Dark’s neck, brushing his lips there and sighing.

 

“How come you find interest in me…? I’m just a mere human,” he whispers into the god’s ear, shivering under his touch. “Isn’t Persephone a better lover?”

 

“You hurt me with your words,” Dark murmurs, voice rumbling. He rolls up Seán’s dress with care and the boy flushes, pale thighs exposed in the night. “No one is quite like you.”

 

The Irishman’s eyes flutter when the god goes down to his neck, painting him with love-marks and making his heart race. Dark is gentle on his touches and Seán likes how slow he’s being, as if he wants to appreciate everything he sees. It’s endearing and so kind. It does things to the human. He pulls that silver string around the god’s waist, watching his garment fall off his shoulders, and they kiss while their hands explore their bodies. Seán likes how their lips make a sound in the air, so sweet and warm, and he moans under his breath when Dark touches him between his legs. He gasps and arches his back, caressing raven hair and kissing tan skin. The god of the Underworld keeps whispering sweet nothings into his ear, saying everything that he admires about the kid.

 

Seán bites Dark’s bottom lip, moving his hips, and they groan in pleasure. The being pushes him down to fall on the grass, oh so tenderly, and the boy knits his eyebrows. When the immortal asks if he wishes them to stop, Seán shakes his head and whispers that this is just surreal. He always admired Dark but never knew he would be this close, this intimate with the deity. The raven-haired man bumps his nose on the boy’s cheek, huffing a smile, and the Irishman spreads his legs when the god touches him more. He easily makes the boy mewl, singing in the middle of the clearing, and Seán likes feeling his fingers inside of him.

 

They’re still tangled in their garments and the grass brushes against their skin, tickling. The Irishman’s heart flutters at Dark’s caress, that show so much affection. No one would believe him if he said that the god of the Underworld has such a light touch, so much care, and part of him is content that he knows that. Only him. He does throw his head back when feeling Dark inside him, locking his legs around the being’s waist, and they sigh. They embrace each other, holding so tight, and Seán lets out melodies from pink lips. The god tells him that he’s stunning, delightful and pure. The human moves with every thrust, hot puffs of air between moans, and Dark growls while sinking his nails into the boy’s waist. He quickens his pace and Seán’s eyes roll back, grunting and running his hands through the man’s hair.

 

“Mm,” Dark whispers, his voice strained and deep. “I like you like this, very much… You look so beautiful underneath me…”

 

“O-Oh, fuck…”

 

There are red eyes staring down at him and it’s intense, powerful. Raw. The Irishman’s hands go down to touch Dark’s ass cheeks, grabbing them and groaning. Despite their desperate moves, driven by lust, Seán still feels that passion and care. The brown-haired man half smiles, half sobs, welcoming this warmth under the moonlight. Dark glows above him and the boy squirms, body tensing up. He knits his eyebrows, mouth falling open, and the heat below his navel burns. The Irishman sinks his nails on the deity’s shoulders, panting sharp and fast, and his toes curl. Seán wails in his release, waves of his pleasure hitting him over and over, and he spams violently. Dark growls, chest rumbling against the boy’s, and he follows the human right after.

 

Their breathing is heavy in the cold air and the brown-haired man cups his face, capturing their lips into a kiss. The man with the red eyes sighs into his mouth, still lightly moving his hips, and they shudder. Seán gasps and he pulls back just enough to stare at the god above him. By the stars, what an odd and yet spellbinding moment this is. He takes a deep breath, caressing Dark’s hair, and he licks his lips. They taste like honey and his eyes are hazy, drowning in ecstasy.

 

“I’ll still not paint you…” he whispers and Dark smiles.

 

“Maybe one day I’ll make you change your mind, my love,” the deity mutters, amused.

 

Seán hums and they exchange a look. The god kisses his forehead and the boy hugs him. They sigh and the moonlight shines bright above them, in the middle of the clearing. _Maybe_ , he thinks to himself. For now, he shall share his heart and his heart alone. Dark may have that, but not his soul. That is his to keep, such as his freedom. The Irishman feels his heart beat for the god and the corners of his mouth turn into a smile, eyes turning into half-moons.

 

 _Maybe,_ he thinks again.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](http://sparklepines.tumblr.com/)   
>  [If you like what I do, feel free to show some support!](https://ko-fi.com/sparklepines)   
> 


End file.
